The Rise Of Shadowclan 2 (My own warrior cat charcaters)
by Rosa2377
Summary: Foxpaw, Nightpaw, Snowpaw and Ivypaw are back! This time as apprentices. Read what happens when Snowpaw falls in love with a windclan apprentice and he is in love with her too, Foxpaw wants to leave shadowclan, Ivypaw isn't sure she can the medicine cat apprentice and Nightpaw is getting bullied!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. "Ivykit please step forward…" Said Blackstar in a strong and heavy voice. Daisyfur then went in front of Blackstar. "Do you promise to uphold the medicine cat code and to heal your clan mates even at the cost of your life?" She said it questionably wondering what Ivykit's answer would be. "Yes. I promise to heal my clan mates even at the cost of my life. I will always uphold the medicine cat code as well." She said it smoothly her entire body shaking, her eyes darting around. Daisyfur then hoped down from high rock beside Blackstar. She then went up and touched noses with Ivykit. Every cat in the clearing then called her name out. "Ivypaw! Ivypaw! Ivypaw!" She then raised her head up high very proud and pleased with herself. She was finally going to the medicine cat apprentice! Learning all the herbs would be great! Her mind then flashed back her sister Nightkit almost dying. Stripepaw had almost died of the sickness as well and Mossfoot well he died. She then heard running behind her. Before she could her head around she was tackled to the ground. Foxpaw was on top of her laughing loudly. Ivypaw was able to get Blackstar to make Foxpaw, Snowpaw and Nightkit apprentices early. So Snowpaw and Foxpaw had their apprentice ceremony yesterday. She had hers today. Nightkit was resting in the medicine cat den for a few days to make sure age was fully cured. Same with Stripepaw. Foxpaw's mentor was Willowfur. Willowpaw had his warrior ceremony about 5 days ago and got his warrior name Willowfur. Stripepaw had to wait awhile before his ceremony. Because of the sickness. At least we still have Cloverpaw and Rainpaw to tell us the apprentice roots. They are the only other apprentices that aren't in our little apprentice group including Nightkit. Cloverpaw had amazing light brown fur. Her fur was light brown with a few dark brown streaks her and there. She is the most beautiful she cat in all of shadow clan. Her eyes are yellow but also brown there a beautiful mix. Rainpaw is Cloverpaw's sister. Rainpaw has comeplety grey fur and yellow eyes. It had been a moon since Daisyfur had entered Blackstar's den asking him to make me a apprentice early. He then asked me for my opinion and I said I want to wait for apprenticeship with my friends. Other than that everything has been pretty boring. Nightkit has been in the medicine cat den for a moon. All the cats are complaining that Nightkit and Stripepaw are ready to get back to their usual duty's. But Daisyfur keeps saying no. It's like she's keeping them hostage or something. She giggled out loud as she looked at Foxpaw on her. Foxpaw's mentor Snakestripe then called her over. "I gotta go bye! Maybe i can go hunting for the first time!" She giggled it out then raced over to Snakestripe. Snowkit's mentor was Mistybreeze. Mistybreeze was a lightly dappled gray she cat. Mistybreeze was waiting at the tunnel entrance flicking her ears. "I have to go! I think were going with Snakestripe and Foxpaw to go hunting for the time!" She then ran off to stand beside her mentor Mistybreeze. A few seconds later Snakestripe went up to them with Foxpaw. He gave them a nod and they left the camp to go hunting. Ivykit then sighed realizing she was gonna be alone for awhile. Nightkit was still sleeping. Daisyfur was out collecting marigold and catmint. She then sighed and entered the medicine cat den. She then sorted all the herbs in stock to nice little piles. She looked over at Nightkit who was sleeping peacefully. Stripepaw wasn't in his nest. He was in the clearing while Willowfur kept annoying him by boasting about him being a warrior before him. Ivykit then rolled her eyes and looked at Stripepaw. Nice tiger fur with stripes and beautiful yellow eyes. Funny, kind, strong, buff, nice, Handsome…what was she doing! She then shook her head. She was a medicine cat apprentice! She shouldn't be checking out Stripepaw. She then heard a scream inside the nursey. She then raced inside and saw Fireflower. She was going to give birth! Fireflower's kit's were expected to come a moon and a half ago! They were super late! Fireflower then screamed even louder. Ivykit then said quickly " I'll find Daisyfur just try to relax!" Once as she got out of the nursey she had to push past cats who were gathering around the nursey. She then raced out of camp and quickly followed Daisyfur's scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. "Do you smell it?" Foxpaw then raised her chin up and breathed in the scents around her. She smelled pine and her clan mates around her. Snakestripe, Mistybreeze and Snowpaw. She then picked up the smell of a vole. She then crouched down and put her tail low to the ground but not brushing the ground. She then flicked her ear to signal to her clan mates she was going in for it. She then breathed in the scent of vole once more to figure out where it was. She turned her head slightly to see the vole by a root of a tree. He was moving around smelling the ground. Must be looking for seeds or whatever vole's eat. She thought. She slowly approached the vole. Soon she was a tail length away from the vole and it hadn't seen her yet. Vole's must have poor eye sight. She thought to herself. She then pounced on the vole. Her front paws landed right on top of it's tiny body. It squeaked in surprise it's tiny body fidgeting, squirming, fighting to be free of her grasp. That just made her dig her claws in more till she saw blood. She then dipped her head down and give it a killing nip on the neck. She picked up the bloody vole in her mouth and returned to her clan mates. She then dropped the vole at Snakestripe's paws. "Did i do good?" She asked hope lighting up her voice. "You did ok. I mean it was your first time hunting. Since your new at all this I thought it would take you awhile to get your first piece of fresh kill. But I was wrong, this is your first time trying to hunt something and you got it on your first try. Congrats Foxpaw." He said it at first as if his mind was on something else but he then snapped back to the living and was back on track. "I can't believe you got it on your first try! Lucky! I can't believe i missed that thrush!" Snowpaw was complaining her voice being whinny. Snowpaw had tried to catch a thrush later on that day but missed it by half a tail length. "It's not your fault Snowpaw. It was your first time hunting plus birds are quite hard to catch especially if your new to hunting." Mistybreeze said it so ensuring. The way she praised you or said it was ok just made you feel all warm. She was so kindhearted like a caring mother but Snakestripe was always as grumpy as a badger. They had left camp about 3 hours ago. Snakestripe and Mistybreeze had taught them the basics about crouching down and how to scent or approach prey. " We should most likely get back to camp…" Said mistybreeze she said it sorta unsure waiting for the deputy's (Snakestripe) decision. "Yes. Let's get back to camp. It's been a long day of training. You two deserve some rest." Snakestripe said it very, well, calmly. He is usual never this calm. Or rested and peaceful for that matter. Maybe he's turned over a new leaf? "Now before you can rest I want you to run all the way back to camp not stoping! You need to work! Go!" His peaceful side then slipped away and his normal grumpiness was back. She sighed. Snakestripe was never meant to be a peaceful cat I guess. She then took off running as fast as she could. She then approached a giant log. As fastly as she could she climbed over it. Snowpaw was stuck behind the log trying to get over it. She then raced faster, certain she would win. She then tripped over a rock and fell face first to the ground. By mistake she swallowed some dirt and she felt dizzy. She then got up and coughed up the dirt. Snowpaw had finally got over the log and was racing towards her. She then ran as fast as she could. She kept feeling more and more dizzier the faster she ran. Soon Snowpaw was right beside her. "I am going to beat you! Ha! Snakestripe is going to be so mad at you! And—wait why do you look so dizzy?" Snowpaw at first was teasing her and Snowpaw could have run ahead and beat Foxpaw but she wanted to rub it in first. Snowpaw then stopped teasing as soon as she knew something was wrong with Foxpaw. Foxpaw must've hit her head on something hard when she fell because her head was spinning. She felt dizzy, her paws felt light and her eye sight was starting to get blurry. She must've hit it hard. she thought. Soon she tripped over her own paws and fell to the ground. Snowpaw then stood beside her sister calling for help. Foxpaw's eyesight got more blurry until she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Snowpaw cried out for Snakestripe and Mistybreeze. In a matter of heartbeats Mistybreeze and Snakestripe were by her side. "What happened to Foxpaw?!" Mistybreeze said quickly. "I don't know! She looked really dizzy then she fell over!" Snowpaw then started to cry as teardrops rolled down her cheeks. "Everything is going to be fine! We just need to get Foxpaw to Daisyfur and Ivypaw!" She said it very reassuring but worry still pricked Snowpaw's pelt. I hope she'll be ok. To think in the nursey as kits I said she was a fool who didn't care about anything! I am so sorry! Snowkit thought to herself. (A few minutes later..) Snakestripe was carrying Foxpaw in his mouth. Foxpaw was a good size for a apprentice but Snakestripe was one of the strongest cats in the clan so he got to carry her back. Plus he's her mentor. Eventually they got to camp and everyone at camp was freaking out! "What's going on!" Mistybreeze cried out worriedly. Willowfur then ran over to them." FireFlower is going to give birth and ivypaw and Daisyfur aren't here!" He quickly said it his fur standing up his eyes going from cat to cat. "Oh star clan! Foxpaw is hurt and Fireflower is giving birth! We need someone to help them!" She cried out her fur starting to fluff up as well. "Snowpaw! Go find Daisyfur and Ivypaw now!" He said sternly but his voice pricked with worry. Snowpaw then raced out of camp. Soon she was panting and swinging her head around. Where should I look?! Her head then screamed at her use your nose track them! She then made her fur go down and tried to breath more calmly. Relax. Snowpaw relax. Soon she was relaxed and breathing more calmly. She then raised her snout up and breathed in the scents around her. She smelled pine tree's, sap, rottening leaves on the ground, she also smelled the border between Riverclan and Shadowclan. Their part of the border smelled like dead fish! Yuck! "Hi there!" A voice said cheerfully and happily behind her. She then swung her head around to see a cat on Riverclan territory. His fur was beige and it looked like a very small and light green and he had yellow eyes. He looked like Ivypaw expect with yellow eyes! Maybe they were long lost twins…? Nevermind that! "Uh, hello? Who Are you?" She asked curiously. "I am Mintpaw! I am a wind clan apprentice, how about you!" He said it his voice filled with curiosity and happiness. "If your a wind clan apprentice why are you on Riverclan territory?" She asked confused. "It's a really long…story…so…are you on a border patrol? Is that why your by the border." He asked trying to change the subject. " I am not on a border patrol, I am looking for Daisyfur and Ivypaw! Have you seen them. Daisyfur is a she cat with white fur with brown spots and yellow eyes. She smells like herbs, sweet like catnip but also bitter like,well, bitter smelling herbs! Ivypaw is a she cat with fur that looks just like your's and green eyes! She smells like the nursey but also smells like herbs." She questioned Mintpaw hoping he would have saw them. "I did see them! Daisyfur was heading along the border collecting some herbs. While Ivypaw was following her scent trail!" He said it cheerfully. "Oh starclan! Thank you so much!" Her voice filled with joy as she thanked him. "Wait! Before you go, what's your name?" He wondered and looked right into her eyes. "I am snowpaw." She said answering him firmly. "Well, Snowpaw! Maybe I'll see you at a gathering!" He asked her. "Well, maybe we'll just have to see. Now I really have to go! Bye!" She then raced off along the border following their scent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ivypaw ran and ran following Daisyfur's scent. What if she didn't find Daisyfur in time and Fireflower gave birth to unhealthy kits?! She had to find Daisyfur no matter what! What if Daisyfur was in some sort of trouble, she could have gotten attacked by a badger! Maybe Thunderclan or Riverclan was attacking them and had taken Daisyfur hostage! So many thoughts clouded her mind and the idea of being able to find Daisyfur on time got covered with doubt. She then tripped on the root of a great pine tree and fell face first into the mud. She grinded her teeth closing her eyes for a heartbeat to catch her breath. She got up trembling and shook her pelt making droplets of mud fly across the air. She gave a few licks to her chest before running off to find Daisyfur. She smelled the air searching for Daisyfur's scent but couldn't find it. The mud must have blocked out her keen sense of smell. Curses! She kept on running blindly without her sense of smell guiding her. She stopped again to catch her breath, breathing heavily she looked around. She glanced both right and left but didn't recognize her surroundings. She must have left Shadowclan territory! She was so excited and worried about finding Daisyfur she rushed around blindly and must have stumbled across the border not even realize what she had done! How would she find her way back! Her paw prints weren't imprinted in the dirt or mud and her smell was blocked out by mud clogging her nose so it'll take awhile till she could smell. It was utterly hopeless. She sighed and collapsed to the ground to think. She had to find Daisyfur..but what about herself? Who would find her? She quickly licked her pelt removing the mud and dirt collecting in her fur from rampaging around through the bushes and mud. She sighed and rested her chin on her paw sighing once again in defeat. She didn't realize how tired she had gotten by running through the forest searching for Daisyfur. She then let out a tired yawn before her eyes closed against her will and fell asleep. When she awoke she was in a meadow. The meadow had all sorts of beautiful flowers spotted on it. In the distance she could see a sparkly blue lake and pine trees. She then remembered the place she was in. This was where she meet that odd and scary blue eyed cat! He had fur with stripes across it and the iciest blue eyes you would ever see! She also met the she cat with yellow eyes and odd ragged black fur her to. All the sudden she was tackled to the ground and saw a young she cat looking up at her. The young she cat had pure black fur. It was as black as the sky at night…no…even blacker it was so black you would think you were in a black hole or space! She had dark blue eyes that were filled with affection and hatred. "Why, hello there little kit…what are you doing here in the meadow?" The mysterious she-cat asked her. The she-cat then got off her and helped Ivypaw up to her paws. "I am not a kit!" She hissed to the odd black cat. "I am a medicine cat apprentice!" She said proudly licking her chest a few times to get her fur perfect. She then looked at the black she cat again and noticed something. The blackcap was not see through like all the cats she had seen her. All the cats she had meet she could see right through them and looked odd but she looked very real like herself. "Are you…real?" She asked not sure what to think. "Of course I am real! Do you think I am part of your imagination? All the cats you had met here were spirits or dead I guess you could say but I am alive. When I fall asleep I go here just like you do." She said with a hint of humour in her voice. Ivypaw then noticed what a slender she cat she was. Her fur was perfect in every way and she had a slender body and seemed quite wise. She suddenly felt a great deal of respect for the she cat. "What's your name…?" She questioned the odd she cat hoping to get an answer. "My name? Well I guess I could tell you my name but even if I don't you'll find out my name sooner than you think. But since you seem so eager to know I'll just tell you. She then leaned forward up to my ear and whispered into my ear. "My name is Luna…" Luna? What an odd name…but it suited her. Was she a rouge or kitty pet? "She then leaned away before continuing. "I know what your thinking…and no I am not a kitty pet but I am not a loner or rogue either. I used to be a clan cat before a certain turn of events happened…" She seemed uncomfortably answering further so I left it at that. "Well…my name is Ivypaw, It's nice to meet you Luna." Not even realizing what I had done. "Ivypaw? Your name is Ivypaw? I had a friend awhile go talk to you…you made a deal with him correct?" I then froze. She meant the frosty eyed cat? I had promised I would meet him every night in my dreams if he mad Nightkit better but I hand't met him once. How was I supposed to? I couldn't control my dreams! My breaths then came in ragged and I twitched a little. "Well…you see…I don't really know…how to contact him…when I have…you know…dreams." I said begging star clan she wouldn't attack me for breaking my promise. "Don't worry your not in trouble, when he wants to start talking to you he'll contact you not the other way around. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." What did she mean by that? Enjoy the ride? I didn't get it…this situation was uncomfortable and she wanted me to sit back and enjoy myself. How could I?! A flash of realization went through my mind. Daisyfur?! "I need to go find Daisyfur now!" I gasped out worried about to turn around when she stopped me. "Don't worry…Daisyfur is back at camp they sent Snowpaw out to find you and her. They found you and Daisyfur. They did? So she was back at camp right now and she hadn't waking up at all. She must have been super tired. "Now there is something I must request of you…" Luna said in a very serious tone. "What is it?" I asked curious. "You must never question me and always do what I say. If you do this you will have a relaxing and peaceful life in shadow clan as easy as it could get. But if you don't pain and bloodshed will stain your heart and you will never cleanse it." Luna's voice was dry and rasp, taunting her with every word shattering Ivypaw's world. "What…do you mean…bloodshed?" She stuttered out shaking from fur to bone. "If you do as I say you won't have to find out." She said smirking. I nodded afraid and she gave me a even bigger smirk before I woke up in my nest, sweating, afraid and utterly confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nightkit, she sat beside Ivypaw watching her every movement. Ivypaw was sweating and twitching in her sleep. Nightkit was worried for her sister, greatly. They had brought Ivypaw back to camp and she hadn't waken up at all. It worried Nightkit, what if she was sick? All the sudden Ivypaw started to wake up. Her bright green eyes opened and looked around the room. She seemed quite tired. "Are you alright, Ivypaw?" She said concern in her voice, Ivypaw simply replied. "Ya, I am fine. Just a little hot. That's all." Ivypaw had always been a good liar since she was a kit, so Nightkit had no idea she was lying.

Nightkit had gone to go get some soaked moss for Ivypaw to drink and maybe something to eat as well. She came back with a clump of moss soaked in water and a vole. Ivypaw started to lap at the water on the moss, thirstily. She then took a bite out of the vole and chewed slowly. Ivypaw then nudged the vole towards Nightkit and Nightkit then leaned down to sniff at the vole hungrily. She hadn't eaten all day and the hungry was eating away at her insides but this vole was for Ivypaw not her. She shook her head and pushed the vole back towards Ivypaw refusing to eat Ivypaw's dinner. Ivypaw then gave her a look she couldn't identified but Ivypaw shrugged Nightkit off and finished the vole.

"So has Fireflower given birth to her kits yet?" Ivypaw asked Nightkit. "Yes she has. She gave birth to two kits. Both she-cats. One was completely brown with yellow eyes, she named that one Minkkit. She had another kit completely black with gray stripes, she named that one Wispkit." Nightkit then filled Ivypaw in all the details of the kits. "Minkkit is stronger than Wispkit at the moment." Ivypaw listened to Nightkit talk on about the kits and only one thought went through Ivypaw's head. "Are you even listening to me?!" Nightkit hissed to her sister breaking Ivypaw from her own little world. "Uh, yeah…please continue." Ivypaw said nervously not really on task. "I can tell your a little twitchy, what is you can tell me, I am your sister!" Ivypaw just sighed and turned away from her sister. Nightkit hissed angrily and stormed out of the den. People are always keeping secrets from us! She went to the fresh-kill pile and got herself a thrush and walked over to Snowpaw who was in the clearing. "Hey Snowpaw! Want to eat this thrush with me!" She called out to Snowpaw who turned to her.

"Sorry! I ate as soon as I found Daisyfur and Ivypaw!" Nightkit's ears flattened but she straightened herself out and put on a happy face. "It's fine!" She then sat by herself and ate the thrush slowly. Foxpaw then exited out of the medicine cat den. Nightkit then turned her head and saw Foxpaw "Hey Foxpaw!" She motioned Foxpaw to come over with her tail. "So, Foxpaw how are you feeling?" Nightkit's tail twitched slightly. "Oh, I am feeling much better! Daisyfur wasn't sure what it was but I am feeling much better now!" Foxpaw beamed happily showing off her white teeth in a strange attempt to smile. "Well that's good your feeling better! Want to share this thrush with me? I don't think I can eat it all by myself!" Nightkit asked hoping Foxpaw would say yes, she didn't want to be alone. "Ok! I need something yummy to get the taste of herbs out of my mouth!" Foxpaw said happily.

They then sat in silence eating at the thrush. Soon the thrush was completely gone not a trace remaining expect the scent. "Well that was yummy! Just what I needed!" Foxpaw then spoke cheerfully before letting out a laugh. Nightkit then smiled but her smiled quickly faded when she saw Ivypaw leaving the apprentice den. Ivypaw's fur was ruffled up and she was still sweating a little. She looked as though she had seen something terrible! Maybe she had a nightmare…that would explain why she wouldn't talk to her. Ivypaw then left camp her fur still ruffled. Nightkit wanted to follow Ivypaw but they hadn't made her a apprentice yet so she might get in trouble. She huffed in anger and swished her tail back and forth. Foxpaw then looked at her with concern. "You alright? You look upset." Nightkit then put on a happy face but it was just a mask to hide her emotions. "I am fine! Thanks for asking though, it means a lot!" Nightkit beamed happily even though she was mad inside. "Well, I should get going… I think Daisyfur wants to see me again. So ya!" Foxpaw then hopped off to the medicine cat den. Nightkit then bared her teeth her tail fluffing up a bit.

All the sudden Cloverpaw and Rainpaw went up to her. Rainpaw was completely fray with yellow eyes. Cloverpaw was a light brown with little smudges here and there of dark brown. She had a mixture of brown and yellow eyes. "You look upset what is it?" Rainpaw questioned her raising a brow. Nightkit then hissed at her baring her teeth. "None of your business!" Rainpaw looked surprised at Nightkit's outburst and her calm collected eyes were then filled with angry. "You bratty little kit! No wonder then haven't made you a apprentice yet!" Rainpaw then sneered at Nightkit enraged by the tone and hissing Nightkit had given her. Nightkit then hissed at her in reply. Cloverpaw then unsheathed her claws and growled at Nightkit "You better watch your mouth mouse brained kit!" She hissed at Nightkit which would have sent most cats backing away in fear. Nightkit then simply replied by hissing and glaring at Cloverpaw right into her enraged eyes. "You ungrateful kit!" She then raised a paw and hit Nightkit across the nose. Since Cloverpaw was triple the size Nightkit was it made Nightkit topple to the ground and blood drizzled from her nose. "Tell anyone about this and you dead!" Cloverpaw hissed at Nightkit. She then walked off proudly. Rainpaw looked at Nightkit with a look of regret and sorrow. Rainpaw then muttered under her breath to Nightkit, "I'm sorry…" All Nightkit said in reply to Rainpaw's apology was a hiss. Rainpaw looked hurt by this but then followed Cloverpaw close behind.

Nightpaw then walked off to the nursey. She needed rest, no. She needed to become a apprentice!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ivypaw ran away from camp. She was sweating and felt to hot, maybe she had a fever? No, it wasn't that she was sick. It was her dream. It had been so intense . Luna's blue gaze locking with her eyes making her tremble in front of her. She wasn't sure how Luna would react, she couldn't read Luna and her emotions and vibes kept changing from hatred, affection, silliness, kindness, wisdom and so much more. She was scared of Luna, she must be the definition of mood swings as well. She seemed like a mother figure but also had a look in her eyes that as if could kill someone if she glanced at them. Ivypaw ran through the field of tree's and soon found herself at the lake. She was sweating furiously and was to hot. She then slowly padded out into the lake not going to deep. She didn't know how to swim and after that incident at the lake where Snowpaw almost drowned and Icekit died she wasn't to fond of going to deep in the water. It was made her feel sick to her stomach when she thought this is the lake they drink out of! She is drinking from a lake that somewhere has the rotting corpse of her friend deep within the lake! It was pure disgusting!No matter the situation she was just to hot and had to cool off.

She slinked into the lake and relaxed feeling the cold water of the lake run through her fur. It was spring time and all the snow and ice had melted away. She could smell the flowers blooming and the new plants growing. The liveness of the forest gave her hope for the prey this spring but the lake was still freezing, it still had a frosty feel to it. Though in her case the frostiness of the lake would work in her advantage and cool her off. She bathed in the water a bit longer, enjoying it's cool touch and forgetting all about her dream for the time being.

She then made huffed in annoy ounce as she heard her name being called. It was Daisyfur, Daisyfur was at the bay of lake calling to her. Ivypaw then walked to the shore and then shook her pelt throwing droplets of icy water at Daisyfur.

"Where have you been?! You weren't resting, and Nightkit was being depressed in the nursey with a nose bleed! I asked how she got it and she said she just tripped over and fell on her face! Psh, as if! Now come on! You were boiling up, so I figure you have a fever, I can make you a herb mix when we get back to camp but don't go running off again!" Daisyfur hissed at Ivypaw but Ivypaw just rolled her eyes at Daisyfur ranting.

"I don't have a fever , I was just a bit to hot. I was able to cool of in the lake so don't worry and save your herbs for a actual sick cat! Anyway, so Nightkit had a nosebleed? How odd…I wonder how she got it. It can't be from falling on her face! That's mouse dung!" Ivypaw swore and ranted about.

"Well it seems nobody knows, I guess it's the question of the day, other than the question of where we both disappeared of to today." Ivypaw blinked and thought to herself, yes, where did you go? Though she decided to not ask Daisyfur about it cause she might have a tantrum and vent her rage at Ivypaw.

"Also she is no longer Nightkit while you were being a river clan cat, swimming a bout in the lake she had her apprentice ceremony!" Ivypaw rolled her eyes at river clan pun but her eyes were then filled with shock as she realized she missed her sister's apprentice ceremony. "I can't believe I missed Nightki-I mean Nightpaw's ceremony, er, apprentice ceremony for that matter!" Ivypaw then gave her pelt a few embarased licks before walking back to camp with Daisyfur.

Ivypaw opened her eyes, she was in the same field she was in last night. She let a frustrated groan escape her lips realizing she was going to be missed by some weird cat! Couldn't they leave her alone! She didn't give a foxes dung about what they had to say! How about they go leave her alone and go dance around in star clan! She kept swearing in her mind about how stupid and annoying they were and why couldn't they screw off already! Her fur puffed in her angry and she hissed angrily. She then pounced on a stick snapping it in half in a rage. She then stormed off into the field angrily.

She then had a feeling somebody was following her. Before they could greet her she turned around and pounced on whoever it was. Her claws were unsheathed and she rigged her claws into the cat. She then looked at the cat and saw it was Luna. "What do you want!" she hissed angrily.

Luna then hisses at Ivypaw and flipped them over so she was the one on top and was pinning Ivypaw down! 'How did she do that!' Ivypaw mentally screamed at herself. Luna then bonked Ivypaw's nose. A small line of blood then slowly dripped out of Ivypaw's nose. She then hisses angrily at Luna. Luna's smirk on;y grew wider and she then scratched Ivypaw cheek leaving it bleeding slowly. She then bit at Ivypaw's ear causing it to scratch and bleed. Ivypaw bit her tongue at the pain but that just caused her more pain and she hissed out in annoyounce. Luna then got off of Ivypaw and Ivypaw scrambled away. "What the fox dung was that about!" She hissed angrily at Luna her tail lashing.

"That was punishment for pouncing on me. Do anything that I dislike and you'll get punished." She then sneered at Ivypaw and her short temper. "Whatever. I just want to wake up. I am not keen on talking to you today. I just cooled of recently and I don't want to have to cool of again!" She bit her lip to try and control her angry and hate from lashing out at Luna. A small droplet of blood fell from her lip as she bit it.

"Trust me, I don't want to talk to a brat like you. But I am like you, and can't control my 'special' dreams like you." Luna then lashed out at Ivypaw angrily. "Good! I don't want to talk to you either!"

"Then please shut up!"

"Don't say that to me I am a respected medicine cat apprentice!"

"Your only respected because your dad did some heroic things in his day other than that your a brat. Must get it from your mother." Luna then sneered at Ivypaw's reaction.

"You know my mother! I don't even know my mother! Nobody in Shadowclan does! Tell me!"

"No. A bratty little kit like yourself doesn't deserve to know."

Ivypaw then hissed at Luna but before she before she could do anything she woke up. She hissed angrily realizing how close she was to finding out who her mother was. She then bit back tears and ran out of camp.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

You have no idea how annoying this chapter was to make. My Arm is killing me and feels weird I feel like a just want to swing it around instead of being cramped at a computer writing for a story nobody reads…(Meantally sighs) I really wanna start writing Death Note fanfics….anyway! This chapter was annoying to write and christmas was yesterday so ya HAPPY CHRISTMAS FELLOW DORITOS! I sorta wanna write a crack fic some time soon. It will be very wise to do dat. That's right I said dat not that, DEAL WITH IT. I most likely just lost everyone who reads this story and their scared for life….so ya. Please review, follow and favourite! If you do their is a 23 % you will win a free oreo cookie in the mail!


End file.
